


Such A Pest

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Zack Sabre Jr One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Such A Pest

You were sat in the medics room backstage at the Electric Ballroom after a match with Jinny. Jinny had worked over your ankle and it was now swollen to about twice it’s normal size. You were just putting some ice on it when your best friend/love interest Zack Sabre Jr walked in. He didn’t say a word, just sat on the other bed in the room staring at you.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll slap you,” you groaned as you sat on the bed of the medic’s room.

“Is that a threat or are you flirting with me?” Zack smirked over at you.

“Oh you wish I was flirting.”

“Maybe, but only cause it’d be so damn funny to watch you try,” Zack chuckled.

“Oh piss off.”

Zack kept chuckling as he came over and lifted the ice pack off your ankle to look at the damage.

“Looks sore.”

“Do you always have to look so smug, Sabre?”

“Not all the time, but I think this time I deserve to look a little smug,” Zack smirked. “I’d warned you that she was out to hurt you.”

“What was I supposed to do? Not take the match? I couldn’t do that Zack, and you know it,” you sighed, putting the ice pack back on your ankle.

“You could’ve at least not got into a ground game with her {Y/N}. You know you’re not as good as her… or me at that.”

“Oh yeah cause you’re just perfect right?” you glared.

“All I was saying is maybe you shouldn’t try and play her at her own game… unless you work on it a bit more.”

“Are you offering to help me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Will you stop answering my questions with more questions?”

“Do you want me to stop answering your questions with more questions?” he smirked.

You growled and threw the ice pack at him.

“You are so annoying Sabre!”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have me any other way,” he grinned.

You hated to admit it, but he was right. You really wouldn’t change him for the world. He was your tall, bendy ray of sunshine.


End file.
